


If God Knows

by Romennim



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelcest, Explicit Sexual Content, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Post-Apocalypse, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Apocalypse, one morning, in bed, Dean thinks, until someone decides he's thinking too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If God Knows

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Italiano available: [Se Dio Sa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/653441) by [Romennim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim)



> **Beta:**[](http://1lostone.livejournal.com/profile)[ **1lostone**](http://1lostone.livejournal.com/)   
>  First fic ever for this fandom... :)

This, Dean thinks, is something not even the Big Buddy could have foreseen in all His almighty glory and knowledge.

Or maybe Dean is wrong and God did actually think about this possibility when he considered his departure; leaving behind those pieces that, millennia later, would bring together a dropout with nothing but his free will, an ex-demon-blood-junkie, an almost-fallen angel and a renegade archangel.

But in the soft light of the rising sun filtering from the curtain of another anonymous motel, where the only original thing is a bed four size bigger than normal, he can't help but think that it was something else that brought all of them together, something completely them.

Dean feels the soft breathing of Gabriel on his chest, the warm hand of Sam resting on his hip, and his and Castiel's legs intertwined and can't believe how someone could have predicted they would get all together, not just for the Apocalypse, but for this too.

This... This thing that Dean can't even describe is something so unpredictable, so unthinkable, but at the same time so natural, and he really doesn't deserve it and...

Oh, God, he's thinking like a chick!

He shouldn't really: no one, no one – well, maybe except for Cas – would let him live it down, if they knew, but somehow he can't help but wonder how he could get so lucky with something so easy and awesome, because together they are...

“You shouldn't be able to think right now, Dean-o.”

The voice, muffled by his chest, is totally unexpected. He was sure they were all still sleeping.

But then something occurs to him and he glares down at the archangel, who is now watching him with an eye open.

“Don't read my mind! You know I hate it.” he hisses, hoping the other two are still in dreamland.

Gabriel only smirks at him, but it's another voice that answers him.

“Oh, Dean, just shut up!”

The tone is annoyed, but heavy with sleep. Dean sees Sam, behind Gabriel's shoulder, lifting up his head and giving him a dirty look.

“You weren't complaining when he was sucking you off and you were moaning like it was the best orgasm of your life!”

Gabriel chuckles. Dean flushes from embarrassment and he's opening his mouth to give some kind of witty retort, he's sure, when another, quiet voice speaks up.

“Sam's right, Dean.”

Dean closes his eyes. He can't believe that even Castiel sided against him! But he knows his angel... He's just probably annoyed that they have woken him up like this: if there's something human that Castiel likes to do, is sleeping tangled with them and waking up by kisses and touches and...

The memory of their usual morning routine and the sudden weight of Gabriel's body pressing down on him, makes it harder for Dean to think, but a few thoughts he has since they all begin this thing together still linger in the back of his mind.

_I hope God doesn't know because it would be too embaras..._

But then he feels Gabriel moving and something warm brushing dangerously near his cock, and the thought stops immediately.

He's just sliding in the 'morning sexy time' mood, when Gabriel's amused voice interrupts the moment.

“Daddy knows, Dean-o, believe me.”

But Dean can't think anything to say to that because, suddenly, someone is swallowing him down and, really, what the hell does it matter if God knows?

And mind-reading? The fucking best thing ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on March 19st, 2011

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] If God Knows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/448020) by [niania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niania/pseuds/niania), [Romennim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim)




End file.
